


他的猫

by 00se_rein



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Normal Life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00se_rein/pseuds/00se_rein
Summary: 德拉科·马尔福有一天捡到了一只猫
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	他的猫

我捡到了一只猫。

M先生如此在他的日记里写道，事实上他并不是一个会写日记的人——或许今天是兴趣使然——他的朋友们得知后能异口同声地，戏谑地笑他，写日记，你？在开玩笑吗？哪怕不是明面上，M先生恶劣地想，他们一定会在心里或者私底下这么说的。

M先生又想了想，他凭借自己优越的贵族出身与修养决定放过他们，他本想就此结尾，毕竟第一天而已，少写一些也无妨，更何况这是他自己的日记，又不是什么期末论文；但他马上又拿起了笔迅速地补充了一句：长得和隔壁班那个讨厌的H有点像。

M先生也不知道自己为什么要提到H，更可笑的是他居然拿一只猫和一个人在对比，他抬起头，被他捡来的那只猫正窝在他书桌的一角，面对窗户，百无聊赖地甩着尾巴——这至少比M先生几个小时前刚捡到他的时候温顺多了。

M先生本来是不喜欢猫的，也许是命运使然（M先生自己会更乐于用他的脑子正因为前一晚的熬夜而缺乏判断力这一说辞来解释他的行为，顺便一提，他讨厌命运这个词），总而言之，M先生鬼使神差地在M庄园门口，一个下着雨的傍晚，捡到了一只（流浪）猫。

穿着笔挺西式校服的M先生一只手撑着伞，另一只手不熟练地提起那只猫（他只在他的一位女性好友的家中看到别人是如何抱猫的，看得出来一开始他有些嫌弃；显而易见，大少爷M先生不可能为了一只有些泥泞的流浪猫而扔下伞淋雨），那一瞬间他觉得甚是有趣，因为那只身上有着褐色斑点的猫在他的手上张牙舞爪，大有挠他的趋势——M先生在心里觉得好笑，他说，像是在对那只猫又像是自言自语：“看起来你是一个人啊，小东西。”

于是M先生像一个恶霸一样把这只小家伙带回了家。

好啦再让我们回到H。M先生很早就认识了H，比起朋友，他们更乐于用“认识了很久的同学”来形容他们最最亲密的关系。事实上Ｍ先生更喜欢“死对头”这个词，因为老实说他看不上H（他知道对方一定也是这么看待自己的，但他拒绝承认），毕竟Ｍ先生是正经的贵族后裔，而H充其量只能算半个——谁让他有个平民母亲呢？

他们从小学一直到高中都在同一个学校里，都是英格兰有名的贵族学院，隔壁班，在走班制的情况下他们有很多节课都同班。而Ｍ先生（据他所说）讨厌H的最根本原因不仅幼稚还要追溯到十年前，当他俩刚入学的时候，已经有了小团体众星捧月的Ｍ先生抬着下巴，得意又傲慢地向Ｈ伸出手：  
“如果你能明辨是非的话，就应该知道加入我才是明智的选择。”

而Ｈ呢，Ｍ先生至今都能清晰地回忆起那时的每一个细节，连当时Ｈ衣服上暗红色的花纹他都记得一清二楚，是狮子，他在回忆里咕哝。Ｈ漂亮的眼睛扫了他一眼，轻飘飘地拒绝了他：  
“谢谢，我想我自己可以判断什么是明智的选择。”

拒绝了Ｍ先生还不算最糟糕的，因为Ｈ转头就扑向了Ｍ先生最讨厌的一群人——因为优异成绩而入读的平民学生。

这气得Ｍ先生立刻将Ｈ划入了死对头名单（事实上这个名单有且只有一个）。

此刻的Ｍ先生放下了笔，过来，小东西，他对角落里的那只猫说。而那只猫像是奇迹般得听懂了，但它闻言只回头望了他一眼便再无下文。于是Ｍ先生，纡尊降贵地，绕过了半个桌子，再次用粗鲁的方式将猫提起来，抱到了他怀里。

“你的毛色总是让我想起Ｈ。”他自言自语，平心而论，Ｈ很好看，是他们年级最漂亮的男生，他有一头黑色的卷发和会说话的眼睛（是M先生喜欢的类型）——但对着Ｍ先生，它总是冷冷淡淡的。Ｍ先生怀里的猫儿闻言“喵”的叫了一声。

“你知道我在说什么吗，嗯？”Ｍ先生将它抱起来，孩子气地与他平视，“眼睛也是，但这样的眼睛长在Ｈ脸上可真是一种浪费。”

他怀中的猫儿又叫了起来，但这次它叫得更尖锐了，还给了Ｍ先生一爪子，他的手腕上立刻出现了三道红痕，甚至划破了皮。

“嘿！”Ｍ先生有些恼怒，实际上这并不疼，但他生气了；他再一次粗鲁地提起猫儿，扬起了手——

随后他轻轻把手放下了。

他叹了口气，Ｍ先生的脾气今天出奇得好也出奇得怪异，他给自己的伤口消了毒，又重新坐回到他那张价值不菲的书桌前。此刻罪魁祸首正大摇大摆地坐在他的日记旁边，优雅地舔着爪子，仿佛甚是满意自己的杰作。

猫和H真是这个世界上最不可理喻的生物了，是不是？

M先生在心里说。他看着猫儿，猫儿只扫了他一眼，神态一如十年前的H；他们相似得几乎让M先生跳起来，于是此刻他做了一个决定：  
“好吧，”他对着猫宣布，“你该好好坐下来听听关于H的事情，毕竟是我救了你，而且你还抓伤了我，但幸运的是我并不打算对此计较。”

他的猫盯着他，看不出情绪。

M先生絮絮叨叨地开始了：  
当人们看不惯一个人的时候，能从他的头发丝挑剔到他的脚后跟。

M先生就H的眼镜开始了长篇大论，期间他的猫至少尖锐得叫了八次，伸出爪子五次，但都被M先生牢牢地按住了；不懂猫的M先生仍然自顾自地继续数落着H做过的“蠢事”：  
“在九年级的时候，我上课给他飞了一个纸飞机，他居然只看了一眼就继续和他身边的红毛说话了。他知不知道这样很烦人？他甚至在和那个平民说话！就算要上课说话也该找我啊！”

他的猫敷衍地叫了一声。

M先生并没有意识到十五岁还在玩纸飞机游戏是一件多么幼稚的事情。

M先生继续干巴巴地说：“还有十年级，大家一起去看网球，我给他在前排留了位置——唔，你别多想，他至少还是个贵族，我可不想他丢我的脸面——但他居然又去找他那个红毛朋友了，所以H是真的很讨厌。当然，他现在也别想再加入我了。”

“嘿，”M先生捏着他的猫的下巴，被小家伙回敬了一个不痛不痒的拍打，“你在听吗？”

“你又让我想起了H，”M先生皱了皱眉，用他纯正的口音诋毁H，“每次我与他说话，他都好像心不在焉。”

M先生本打算将它作为一个倾诉的对象，至少在它面前他可以畅所欲言地说H坏话——他的父母常年忙于事业不在家；与家中的管家仆人说不相干的话对于自视甚高的M先生而言简直可以和“与H打招呼说早上好”这一事件一样名列M先生不可思议榜的前三；至于他的朋友，的确，M先生不缺朋友，狐朋狗友也好纨绔子弟也好，显然他们都不是会倾听的对象——因为很早以前他是这么干的（事实上关于H他从小学一直说到中学，现在他十二年级也学乖了，至少不会在对他的朋友们说了），直到有一天他的一位女性朋友（就是养猫的那位）在他洋洋洒洒说H坏话的时候打断了他：  
“够了，你的语气活像是饱受H冷酷撩骚*爱而不得的受害者。”

M先生才不会承认他的第一反应居然是事实被拆穿后的尴尬，但下一秒他又从H撩骚受害者变回了大少爷M先生，他一抬下巴，用冷酷的语气反驳道：“别开玩笑了，我可不是。”  
但M先生确认他看到了他朋友们悄悄翻了个白眼。

M先生更生气了，他觉得委屈极了，退一万步说，即使他是那个撩骚受害者（M先生认为这是不可能的），翻白眼的对象也应当是令人讨厌的H。

“你们俩每次吵架的距离都快亲上了，”那位姑娘提醒他，复而又补充道，“你还总是偷看他。”

这次M先生尖叫了。  
“你瞎了吗？我偷看他？那个一无是处的H？”

他意识到自己有些激动，于是他轻咳了一声，带着自鸣得意的笑，“至于靠得太近，那想都不用想，一定是H的错。”

M先生的另一位朋友发表了观点：“偷看也没什么，H笑起来挺好看的。”

M先生有点生气，他本来想说，谁准你看他了，还夸他好看？但他最后还是决定把这句话咽了下去。

M先生对他的猫说，我当然没有偷看他，我都是正大光明地看……不，我压根都不会看他。

猫儿也看着他，“喵”了一声当作是回应，但M先生的目光却飘向窗外，灵敏的猫儿听见他含含糊糊地说：“其实他笑起来真的挺好看的。”

真可惜，H并没有对M先生笑过。

M先生好像突然被打开了什么开关，他在想H，他和H认识了十年，突然发现H笑起来如此特别。他对所有人笑过，包括Ｍ先生的跟班朋友们，但对Ｍ先生他总是吝啬的。

骄矜如斯的M先生不可能跑去和Ｈ说，喂，对我笑一个。

不可否认的，M先生的确在偷看Ｈ。

M先生不记得是从什么时候开始的，他只是下意识地开始在人群中寻找Ｈ，他见过了快乐的，严肃的，悲伤的，各种各样的Ｈ——尽管这些情感都不是因他而起。

在M先生看来，他知道的Ｈ永远是争锋相对又惹人厌烦的；他想自己在对方眼中大约也是这样。

于是他开始学着小心翼翼地，状似不经意地望向Ｈ，当对方有意识地寻找这视线时，M先生便飞快得移开了目光。M先生做得得心应手。

唯一一次他差点暴露的时候是一次在长桌上的学院聚餐。他对精致的菜肴兴意阑珊，于是他越过长桌看到了Ｈ，此刻他正背对着M先生与坐在他对面的姑娘谈笑，他只看到了Ｈ的背影与侧脸，而他笑得一如既往的迷人。M先生有些出神，却正巧被Ｈ对面的女孩儿抓住了他的目光。小姑娘抿嘴一笑，凑到Ｈ耳旁与他说了些什么，惊得M先生还未来得及顾虑Ｈ的反应连忙转身加入了身边的聊天话题。

聪明如M先生，想都不用想便能猜到她在对Ｈ说，嘿你知道吗，刚才M在看你。

而Ｈ，M先生自嘲地想，大约会眼带轻蔑地望向他，再无下文。

事实上M先生不知道，在他转头的那一瞬间，他错过了他的死对头带着些许红晕的脸颊。

M先生有些困了，他昨夜通宵为H准备了一个恶作剧，而今天上学的时候却扫兴地发现H根本没来，这让他愈发烦躁。他分不清自己到底是因为什么而烦躁。他已经十二年级，再过几个月他就要毕业。M先生自知他与H也许毕业后将从此陌路，十年的纠葛在一瞬间会化为泡影。M先生开始责问为什么要让自己深陷如此囹圄呢。

他伸手抚过猫儿，棕色的猫对他不再戒备了，温顺地躺在他的身旁。

时钟的指针已经指向12，M先生趴在桌上沉沉入睡，他回想着他的朋友们说过的话，咕哝着：  
“如果他明天跟我说早上好的话，我可以考虑……”

M先生没有发现他的猫悄悄地，悄悄地不见了。

M先生今天的心情很差。

首先他趴在桌上睡了一宿腰酸背痛；其次他昨天捡来的猫不见了，自己手腕上的伤却还要些日子才能痊愈；最后，他在校门口遇上了H。

一日不见的H。

M先生一抬下巴，摆出他以往傲慢的模样刚打算开口，却被H打断了：

“早上好，德拉科。”

H的声音很是好听，他用他漂亮的眼睛一如既往地扫了M先生一眼，转身走进学院。

M先生呆住了。

他白皙的面颊泛着淡淡的红晕。

因此自然的，他也全然没有看到离去的H眼镜后藏着满满的笑意。

*cock tease：意指不断进行性暗示和挑逗，但又不肯实际发生性关系的行为。


End file.
